Garfield Presents: Minoria 2: Judgment Day
by Deathscytherito
Summary: Garfield returns in action packed adventure in world of Minoria. A century-long conflict culminates in an epic tale!


Garfield Presents: Minoria 1.5: Judgment Day

In depths of the Black Chapel of Karsht, wheel of fate was spinning and evil at work but slowly and fate was turning and bad was doing labor.

"All has been goin as foreseen. But this darkness in my vision, where have I seen it before in my vision?" Whispered mysterious robe figure silently.

"I have seen it too. This is almost like hundred years ago, when He still walk earth," Uttered agent of dark who had fragile feelings and was not sure of things.

"Yes, but we sealed him away with ultimate dark spell using all power and funding. Seal should last for…"

Evil speak in same time as they shout "Hundred years!" with fear and understandings of truth.

"We must work to enact the plan before he returns. Prepare the grand airship, and bring the nega lasagna." Bark figure as he moonwalk way but in bad way that does not do moonwalk right for nefarious beginnings occur.

"Okay master." Screamed dark agent as he walk over to nameless minion who was standing doing useless thing and stab him with his dagger to reinforce evil.

"My spleen." Shared nameless minion with realization that the existence was going to end.

"I hope you get the "point" of why I am stab you. Now get to work blubber braines." Shout dark agent with lesson to rest of minion.

Meanwhile, in capital of Ranillia kingdom, enjoyment was being had in enjoyable party.

"Wow sister Semilia, I am have such great time. I can't believe we were sent to fight witch, but with peace and love, we have come to peace." Laughed Fran who was enjoying cool beverage of milk strong for calcium to Semilla.

Semilla nod and pour jug of water over herself. It was very delicious for water which does not have taste.

"We are happy we could come to mutual understanding with peace and love, with princess reconcile. Thank to you, Lissette has been able use her powers for peace by cooling drink on hot summer day and open lemonade stand and sell flower. I am glad as well to return to homeland where I can do things like engage in capitalistic rituals such as purchasing goods." Reply Devoir, who had become friend after everyone realized their innate human connection because why not.

"We are hope we are not late for party, we brought ball for throwing." Shouted Princess Amelia with fun who was with sister Poeme as they arrive for celebration.

"Wow Amelia, you are look like babyface. Do you want to throw the ball Devoir." Ask Fran with intense curious.

"No I do not think throw ball in nun clothes is good idea." Speak back Devoir with coward words.

"You are just chicken. Cheep cheep cheep cheep cheep." Said everyone else with jokings and then Devoir also laugh.

However, fun was not destined for long.

"Is that the sky bird?" Asked Fran with unknowings. She did not know many things.

"Hello fools, I have come to the party and now I must sayI will be taking the party with me, which mean all of you. Enjoy executive class ride." Boomed loud void of evil forces as giant airship fly over and use giant mechanical arm to scoop up people with force.

"Oh no, this mechanical has stop our magic from working. Our power is useless." Yell Devoir with sorrow.

"Oh no. My water." Scream Semilla.

"Now with you, we will able to demand ransom and obtain many silver coins, and maybe even gold coin. Then we shall hold both the means and the production." Cackle intercom voice.

As airship fly away, Campor kobold girl was walking over with dancing skeleton servants with platter of lasagna for party.

"Hello everyone I am bringing the food and the refreshment. Where is everyone. Oh no. Now lasagna will go cold." She say with despair.

"Worry not girl for your true feeling and offering has awaken me from slumber." Say booming macho voice as cat of absolute power appeared next to Campor with afterimage and electrical shock like terminator from the movie terminate.

"You, what are you?" Mutter Camphor with bewilder as cat devour lasagna with speed using a single finger to wrap lasagna around and eat like a spaghetti.

"Me? I am many things, but you can call me Garfield, friend of freedom, savior of all maidens, badminton grandmaster. Do not fret, I will save your friend before you can say pizza." Confirm Garfield with word that make ground vibration to Campy as ground split open to reveal nuclear powered patriot battle tank with red painted flames on sides and composite armor colored red, white, and blue with all stars of all states with jet for orbital takeoff.

"What is pizza." Ask Camphor, not knowing she would never know the answer.

Garfield hop into tank hatch with olympic precision and activate controls using mind. "Hello master Garfield I am AI for tank where you like to go." Say artificial intelligence for tank.

"I do not need robot make decision for me because my brain is stronger than all supercomputer." Said Garfield with reply as he rip AI data core out of tank and throw out of tank. He then jam finger into hole and begin to pull cables to manual pilot.

As Garfield tank fly into air like majestic creature found only in myth, cloud that are in front of him part away to reveal massive armada of alchemy power airship with power to rival most country, but not all countries.

"Give it up Garfo, the master has already taken hostage to Black Chapel and you will never make it in time thanks to power of science which is stronger than magic than nuns use." Shout agent of dark into loud speaker.

"This is misfortunate. For you I mean. Be a good captain and warn crew of turbulence because you are about to experience strong storm." Joke Garfield as he jump out of tank and through simple movement in combination with tank shot that fire billion missile per second, he move so fast that he appear in thousand place at once and begin assault using singular fingle to tap lightly.

"What, how is this possible? The power of this is greater than recorded? Please spare me, we did not realize your true power." Scream evil agent with coward and weakness.

"Sorry but I killed you 10 hour ago." Reply Garfield with fact as entire airship armada was instantaneously turn into wood shaving with ash with minimum effort and then reassembled self into statue of Garfield chisel ab midair.

"Kids should not be playing with wood toy or else they might get splinter." Shared Garfield with kind knowledge as he climb through tank barrel back into vehicle.

"Thank you Garfield I know now." Said spirit of evil agent as he went with repentance to the dark realm for eternal suffering.

With zooming speed, Garfield accelerate beyond known aviation law and arrive in front of Black Chapel in Karsht, throwing tank from midair at nearby thieves stealing money from old lady to pay for food. He then make cool landing with tip tap step. In sky, moon was blood color and sky was also blood color.

"I recall this place from times ago, it is filled with scum." Said Garfield with nostalgic as he notice welcoming party of armored knight scum with long weapon.

"We were not expecting you yet Garfield but you shal die all the same thanks to our alchemy armor you fool cat." Cocky say evil guard.

"Sorry I am here for surprise party and I must give my presents quick. Here, let me show you." Said Garfield nonchalant as he stylish throw holy hand grenade into waiting hands of guards with super precision.

"It look like you have exploded in popularity." Say Garfield cleverly as evil minions turn into shower of gore and disappointment and propel door of Black Chapel open.

As Garfield walk through door of Black Chapel, he see slug girl Almu being harass by evil man with no soul.

"You are not real human girl you are a slug." Spit evil man with wretched lies.

"Oh no…" Cry Almu who is crying.

"You should pay better attention because slug here is actually you." Say Garfield with quip as he break all bone in man body and turn him into human slug.

"MY BONES" Scream man as he writhe in pain like ground snail with salt poured on.

"Do not worry I am the good doctor and my prescription is death." Mention Garfield as he use suplex to throw man out of chapel and into grand airship which was approaching from behind for sneak attack.

"How did he know." Question evil second in command as airship explode with boom and pain is everywhere, with debris land in nearby town and explode entire place, however they were all criminal anyway.

"Thank you Garfield you have saved me." Thanked Almu with grateful.

"Remember it is not what is on outside that count but the inside, unless you are me." Said Garfield wisely to girl who was slug outside but human inside.

"I am not finish yet, face my fabulous secret power given to me by void." Smirked evil second in command who suddenly float out of wreckage to reveal pitch black wing and red halo and energy katana.

Garfield qspam to roll like god and then roll straight into evil angel second in command, split him like ugly pimple that teenager cannot resist.

"Edginess is phase but too bad you will never grow out of it." Chuckle Garfield with education on teenagers.

After powerwalking long distance underground, Garfield arrive at ritual site where robe figure and kidnapped girls, with strange chanting and strange limbo.

"Please save us." Shout Poeme with helplessness as chains that bind bind them and robe figure limbo.

"Welcome to die Garfield. You have interrupt my special ceremony to ransom ladies to elder gods called the limbo of the lost. Patented sealing technique which was used hundred year ago still work today." Maniac laughed robed figure as they unhood to reveal themself as alchemist.

"You have not change at all, alchemist. I am disappointed." Disappoint mutter Garfield as evil mechanism suddenly throw thousand nega lasagna at Garfield with speed of fury.

"I have a dream, to become rich person. Now I can ransom girls for money and resume my true work." Alchemist mention as he sneer at kneeling Garfield. However, not all was all that it seemed.

"Alchemist you have one thing wrong. You did not seal me hundred year ago because freedom can never be seal away, just like the good taste of piping hot lasange." Said Garfield as he used deepest connection with lasagna atom in order to eliminate nega particle and turn nega lasagna back to regular lasagna for good eating.

"How did you revert evil magics placed on lasagna? We worked for year to ensure maximum corruption and bad taste through ancient manuscripts and pouring a lot of ink on." Shockingly shouted alchemist who was.

"Hundred year ago I witness when you were force to abandon love of witch and airship because church make you try to discover secrets of witch. You act with evil back then and I wish to see if time would make you return to good. However, unlike this lasagna which was originally good before you turn it to evil, you were born rotten like moldy bread that was put out on hot day and then stale water and milk was pour on and it was left to rot and then car run over it over and over and then it was burnt, and now judgment day has arrive." Say Garfield with cold hard fact as he begin to flex finger at thousand millisecond per second.

"You have made last mistake by anger me cat. I shall destroy you with gift given to be by bevoled. Do you see? It is better to rule in hell than serve in heaven MOTHERFUCKEEEEEEER" Scream alchemist with rage as he charge at Garfield with dark witch blade pulsing with ancient magic.

However, alchemist attempt was futile as Garfield transmute self behind him and presidential snap his neck 720 degree in singular swift motion.

"Satariel, forgive me." Said alchemist with sadness and slime as he was piledrive into ground and completely obliterate into dust, and then erase from history itself like church used to do with people who do not agree with them.

Chain that bind hostage were undone with clink and explosion as evil aura of alchemist was dissipate and light return to room and ceiling sudden explode to reveal beauty sky with american patriot angel and randy savage singing beauty song.

"You have save us Garfield, we will celebrate you as hero in our lands. :)" Spoke Ameli with gladness as she smile very visibly like certain witch from previous game. This is a joke that only certain people will understand.

"All I have done is little pest control, not worthy of celebration. However now I have cooked the lasgna so it is time for us to eat" Reply Garfield with modesty as he cautiously pick gut from his hand before eat the lasagna and then begin to dance disco macho dance. His dance very catchy and soon everyone else begin to join in with music like famous bollywood film.

"If that is case, come celebrate party with us. We will have enjoyment and you can also do things like eat lasagna" Speak Fran with happiness and Semilla was there too and they pull off sick move that involve many complicate step.

"I have brought the refreshment and transportation!" Shouted Almu as she returned with the Almucar which is very powerful with jet engine for maximum speed back to home.

"This is where the fun begins." "Said Garfield with prediction.

With evil defeat, Garfield and girls return to Ranillia for day of fun and excitement. Peace and love was returned to the lands, but for how long? Who is suspicious lady who was with Harina who were watching from distance whole time?

To be continued...

AN: rdein I know you are a fan of my works and so I give to you special permit to add Garfield to your next game. I will also let you base your game off my stories because I am merciful but I acknowledge your power.


End file.
